


A Ritual of Sorts

by GayCheerios



Series: Saiouma Kinktober Time! [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Cock Rings, Gags, Impact Play, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Top Oma Kokichi, kinky as all hell, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: During the day, they’ll constantly tease each other. Shuichi will bat his pretty little eyelashes innocently. Kokichi will touch more than gently at his lover. The people around them won’t notice the small things they do to rial each other up. Because it seems oh so simple.But their ritual isn’t.





	A Ritual of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2-Ritual!
> 
> kinky bdsm saiouma here we go

It’s a sort of ritual that they have, per se.

During the day, they’ll constantly tease each other. Shuichi will bat his pretty little eyelashes innocently. Kokichi will touch more than gently at his lover. The people around them won’t notice the small things they do to rial each other up. Because it seems oh so simple. 

But their ritual isn’t. 

Shuichi is bound to the bed, with a blindfold carefully wrapped around his eyes. Kokichi’s against Shuichi’s body, littering small cuts across the other’s chest. Never too deep, but just enough to leave little marks, and for a bit of blood to spill out. The bluenette moans pitifully at the pain being delivered. Kokichi’s tongue slithers out and licks up the blood from his lover’s chest. He chuckles and pushes his tongue into one of the more open cuts and hears a groan from Shuichi. Once Kokichi’s satisfied with his work, they move onto the next part of their little ritual. 

They must be very quiet, for the walls of the dorm rooms are less than soundproof. If anyone were to hear the noises they make their friends would for sure think something would be wrong, or one of them was hurt. Which wasn’t wrong actually. But the difference is Shuichi  _ likes _ to be hurt mind you. So really, it’s fine. 

That’s why Kokichi grins and lets out a low chuckle as he brings a bright pink heart gag to his boyfriend’s lips. “Open up.” He says with a mocking tone. His lover complies as the gag slips into his mouth carefully, as the purple-haired boy fastens it around his head. “Good boy.” He praises, running a finger over Shuichi’s aching dick. He lets out a muffled moan against the gag and whimpers. Kokichi laughs at the pathetic noises, as he brings his right hand to stroke his lover’s cock. He brings his left hand to Shuichi’s chest as thumbs at his nipples, altering which one every second or two. A few moans from Shuichi later and it’s time for Kokichi’s _ favorite _ part. He hops off the bed and Shuichi hears him rummaging through a drawer. 

Shuichi feels two cold fingers prod at his ass and whimpers. He pushes against the cold digits and that earns him a smack against his cheek. “Bad boy, you don’t move without me saying so, understood?” Kokichi says maliciously, soothing his lover’s cheek with soft rubs. Shuichi nods a ‘Yes’ and tries to keep himself still, as the now warm fingers, pry him open quickly. He hears a soft clank of Ouma’s belt and feels his boyfriend press the tip against his twitching hole. He moans as Kokichi completely slams into him, without a second thought. He muffles a scream as Kokichi laughs in a low and dark voice, as the purple-haired boy’s tongue finds one of the still open cuts he left and starts to lick at it and suck up all the blood from the cut. Kokichi grabs one of the items he brought back and slides it onto Shuichi’s dick. A cock ring. 

Kokichi’s thrusts are relentless, as he assaults Shuichi’s prostate as he licks up all the cuts he made on Shuichi’s lithe body. He muffles his boyfriend’s name, as tears roll down his face and dampen the blindfold. He muffles his lover’s name against the heart-shaped gag. “Want another hit sweetheart?” Kokichi asks, almost sweetly, as if asking he wanted something kind. 

Shuichi nods his head as he feels another blow against his face. He feels high on the pain and the ramming of Kokichi’s huge dick. He feels the blindfold fall from his face and the dim purple lighting if the room flood his eyes, as he sees one of the cruelest and adoring looks he’s ever seen. Shuichi looks away for an instant and feels another hit and moans. “Don’t you look away. If I didn’t wanna see those pretty eyes I wouldn’t have removed your blindfold m’dear.” He says gently. The bluenette moans and begins to cry harder, as Kokichi licks the tears. “Should I let you cum? I wonder you have been bad tonight…” He ponders, as he removes the gag to let Shuichi speak. 

“P-please…” He rasps out breathlessly, unable to complete a coherent sentence. 

“So perfectly breathless. Oh, how can I say no to my sweet little plaything~” Kokichi muses. He moans Shuichi’s name as he fills his lover up with his cum, and immediately removes the cock ring. Shuichi’s moan is a borderline scream as he cums harder than he probably ever has, and passes out.

When he awakens, he’s fully dressed in comfortable clothes, and he’s lying under the covers with Kokichi’s eyes on him. “Morning sleepy head.” He says lovingly, pressing his hand against Shuichi’s bruised cheek. “Have fun?” 

“That was  _ amazing.”  _ Shuichi admits, pressing himself into his boyfriend’s embrace. “I always have fun, I love it when you’re bad to me~” He teases, laughing happily. 

“Fucking masochist.” He sighs, pressing a kiss to Shuichi’s forehead. 

“Well, you are too you know, since you do all these things to me, you’re technically a sadistic masochist too.” He sings happily, before getting comfortable for sleep. 

Kokichi only huffs and snuggles closer.

This is their ritual.


End file.
